


Forgotten Familiarity

by InTheCos



Category: Donkey Kong (1981), Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros 2, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheCos/pseuds/InTheCos
Summary: One does not remember one’s infant years. Memories washed away, forgotten and unknown to be casted away. Although that doesn’t mean, shapes, smells, and faces can be recognized in some way or form.
Kudos: 8





	Forgotten Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Edit Notes: Changed some words to fit better and added more story since the last time it was too small.

Then before he could respond a sharp crack noise was heard and imagery of lightning appeared before his eyes. The sudden change soon had him stumbling blindly in the darkness before realizing he was in his own bed. Mario was breathing heavily trying to concentrate before the sound of rainfall and thunder was what made him awoke. He realized now it was hard to concentrate.

That dream,it all felt so real,what was that? What were those voices he heard? It all felt so surreal to him. Feelings of uncertainty were in his mind. Though a feeling of importance was felt in him. It was best to think this out in the morning with his bro on the way to their picnic. 

Still in bed, it was decided he would try to get back to sleep. He just had to get ready to go on their picnic with Toad and Princess Toadstool. It was a simple outing with friends. Toad is a faithful assistant to Toadstool, he would say they were friends they only knew each other for a while now but everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom seemed to be friendly. Although the friendliest and most heartfelt was Princess Toadstool. She treated all her subjects with care, handling the kingdom issues with seriousness from what he heard from their brief talks when he visited her. 

Though there was something else to Toadstool, something that just attracted him to her. Not in a romantic way, it was just something inside him stirred, when he first laid eyes on her. Like this was destined to happen when they first met in that backroom at Bowser’s castle. He had that same feeling when he first met eyes upon Bowser. The menacing koopa was another subject all together the spiked Koopa was intimidating, his poor bro was so afraid he couldn’t brave the final landscape when he entered enemy territory. He remembered entering his room, Bowser’s hammerspace was filled with hammers to barrage him, eventually dodging and jumping his stream of attacks then the weakness was at the end like always, an emergency axe was at the end, the purpose he did not know, yet he always took it to chop the bridge off leading the Koopa to drown in his lava moat.

For in that moment Mario remembered why he set out, his new home was under attack and no one stood up to the Koopa clan using their magic to terraform the land, the plea of the mushroom folk whispering to hide to not be transformed into bricks, or dreaded plants that prey in pipes. 

It was all so dangerous and so life threatening. When he set out with his bro they learned so much about the Mushroom Kingdom, magical items that made them get a boost of power, magic mushrooms that boost you, a flower that grants you with fire, stars that you plow through enemy lines, it was so exhilarating. Life really was different here in the Mushroom Kingdom, he wondered how things were in New Donk City, he also wondered how Pauline was doing. A feeling of melancholy stuck with Mario with that thought, their relationship was brief and in the moment, perhaps it truly was better when they stayed friends. Though none of that matters now he would never go back to deal with Donkey Kong ever again. A feeling of sadness went through as well, he never should have taken that job as a circus tamer. Then again that was what jump started his journey to the Mushroom Kingdom, with all those creatures from the Mushroom lands invading the New Donk City Sewers. 

Oh goodness, he really stayed up thinking for a while. Oh, Mario's eyes were feeling heavy, that was enough reminiscing of that time,maybe he wouldn't have to do anything crazy. After all it was just a dream, his concentration on the matter was probably nothing. He never even heard of a “Wart” in these parts of the grasslands, maybe his subconscious was getting the better of him, probably heard it when he was on his way to get groceries from the closest Toad Town market. Oh well, it was time to sleep, after all it was time to just relax, no crazy Koopa clan attack was harming his home. Mario soon fell asleep into a dreamless slumber. Unaware of what was soon to come. Mario’s soft snoring soon filled the room, with only the sound of rain dropping on a nearby window to accompany him.


End file.
